


wasted thoughts of you

by heavnlytea



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alcohol, Drunk Tom, F/F, M/M, Occasional swearing, Oneshot, bisexual Star, bisexual marco, pansexual tom, tom's coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnlytea/pseuds/heavnlytea
Summary: Marco faces both his feelings and a drunk Tom at Tom's coronation party.





	wasted thoughts of you

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before "Scent of a Hoodie" so there will be some timeline issues. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

 

He couldn't believe it. It had been five years since he met Tom, and it was finally happening.

Tom's coronation party. He was finally king- King of the Underworld.

Star had more history with Tom, however, both Star and Marco knew he had more of a connection with him.

Marco and Tom had originally met at the Blood Moon Ball, though their friendship didn't blossom until the end of his freshmen year. Tom had tricked Marco into being his friend, all for an anger management badge. Of course, their relationship had some ups and downs, and that was proven when Marco fumed with rage after hearing the news of Tom's betrayal. Despite it all, they made up, sang Love Sentence together, and watched as an undead Mackie Hand fought security guards all night.

Marco would never forget that night. It was the beginning of something new.

Or in other words, the beginning of Marco's huge crush on the demon.

He didn't believe it at first. How could he, he was trapped in some fantasy of Jackie Lynn Thomas and the pedestal he had placed her on. It wasn't until after the breakup, during their sophomore year, that his feelings finally came to fruition.

Almost a month after his and Jackie's breakup, he had told Star about all the strange feelings he was having. Every so often he would mention the little things he loved about Tom. Or, he would simply describe the fluttering of his stomach whenever Tom approached, hot cheeks and sweaty palms included. Star kept quiet throughout Marco's venting, not because she didn't know what to say, but because she didn't have a chance to say anything with all of Marco's chattering. After an hour of Marco pouring out his feelings, he paused for a moment, perhaps to at long last take a breath.

The words were genuine, yet still filled with concern.

"I think... you like Tom."

All other running thoughts in Marco's mind suddenly came to a halt. His eyes went wide with bewilderment, and possibly even horror.

His mouth went dry as soon as he stuttered out, "Wh-What?"

"Like... you know...  _like-like_."

Marco had been at a loss for words. He could only sputter out his words as realization dawned on himself.  _"I... I don't... why would I..."_

She inhaled sharply and smiled. "It's okay. It's okay to feel this way."

Marco's face turned red. He unknowingly had avoided Star's eyes as he spoke.

"B-But- I don't...  _I don't like guys._  I've only liked girls all my life. I couldn't- I can't-  _no... no, no..._ "

Marco's breath grew rapid. Was she right? She couldn't be-  _no_. She couldn't be.

"Bisexual, Marco. Remember when you taught me that word after I mentioned how I was having feelings for girls? Remember how I told you that word didn't even exist on Mewni because it was considered so normal to love whoever you want to love. Do you remember that?"

Slowly, he breathed out and swallowed the lump in his throat. "O-Of course I remember..." he replied. "I wouldn't forget that...  _ever._ "

Star scooted closer to Marco. She grabbed his hand, his warm fingers intertwined with her own.

"It's okay, Marco," She said softly. "It's okay to be feeling this way. And you don't even need to accept it today, you just-"

" _No,_ " Marco had promptly cut off his friend. Brown eyes met blue. A smile tugged at his lips. "You're right. I'm bisexual. A-And... that's okay."

She nodded, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

Still, two years later after coming out, he hadn't worked up the courage to confess his feelings for Tom. He let the feelings storm within himself. He knew Tom didn't think of him anymore as a friend, so he promised to himself that the feelings would pass.

"Uh, Mewni to Marco? You there?"

Marco bit his lip, his head promptly turning at the sound of Star's voice.

"Uh-uh sorry!"

The blonde giggled at Marco's sudden action.

"You ready to head in?" She said with total enthusiasm.

Marco took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat once more. It was now or never.

"Y-Yeah. Totally ready."

The pair of teenagers stepped into Lucitor castle, where they were surrounded by demons and creatures of all varying shapes and sizes. Marco had only been here a few times, Tom didn't seem very fond of taking Marco home when his parents were around. He had said something about them being, "overwhelmingly cheesy". To which, Marco responded with, "Dude. Have you met my parents?" Nonetheless, Tom was stubborn. He wouldn't crack.

Star's wide crystal blue eyes gleamed with elation. "Imagine it, Marco. Next year, I'll be the one stepping up to the throne and becoming queen. Exciting, right?"

Marco furrowed his brow, taking in Star's words. He really didn't want to think about letting go of his best friend once more. But it was true, no matter how much he avoided it. Star was going to be queen.

He had no idea what to say, nothing but a "That's... crazy." leaving his lips.

She sighed with both frenzy and anxiety. Nervously, she threw her arms into the air shouting, "Ahh, I know!"

Marco could only chuckle nervously in response.

With a wink and a nudge, Star said to her friend, "Now, I'm going to mingle and see if I can find Ponyhead. You talk to that super special king of yours, alright?"

Marco wanted to grab her by the arm and tell her, " _No_ , that's an awful idea." But it was too late. Before Marco could even process her words the princess had bolted off into the crowd of people. There was no way he could chase her at this rate, especially considering he was at what suggested to be a fancy party.

Marco wandered the party aimlessly until he felt his body collide into another.

He sputtered out incoherent phrases, all the other individual could make out was, "Agh- Sorry- I-I'm so sorry..."

He dusted off any invisible dust and looked up to meet the last pair of eyes he wanted to run into.

Tom Lucitor.

Marco wiped his clammy hands against the suit he wore, remaining absolutely speechless.

Tom smiled gently. Immediately he commented, "You sure seem to have a lot on your mind."

Marco blinked.

"Ah- wh-what?"

"I know you, man. How long has it been, four years? You always get like this when there's something up."

He smiled in return and prayed to all that is holy that he could cover up for his shameful mistake. "Ah, nope, just didn't see you there," Marco lied. Tom could tell there was  _definitely_  something up, and that much was obvious when he raised his brow suspiciously. Nevertheless, he brushed it off. Tom had other plans in mind anyway.

"How's the king life been?" Marco asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, he cursed himself for ever saying something so stupid. He imagined Tom must've gotten that question a million times on end.

Tom swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable by the use of small talk.

"It's been, uh- certainly not what I expected, I guess."

"H-How so?"

" _Well,_ " He began, swallowing again. "I-I guess I expected that it would be easier... but being king does come with its responsibilities. Oh, and the meetings..." He laughed, shaking his head in disappointment. "They are... the  _worst_."

There was a moment of heavy uncomfortable silence that weighed down on both Marco and Tom.

To Marco's surprise, Tom shot back with even more small talk.

"A-And what about you? Are you in... uh... university? That's what it's called, right?"

"Nope, Star and I still have one more year of high school to get through. Then it's university... and then it's adult life."

"What are you planning on studying next year?"

Marco wanted the small talk to end. They used to be such good friends- always teasing, telling snarky comments, and being huge dorks. Whatever happened to that?

"I think I want to major in psychology..."

The demon nodded- awkwardly, yet thoughtfully.

Out of nowhere, he asked, "Want a drink?"

"Uh-uh, sure."

Marco followed Tom to the drinks table, where a servant poured both Tom and Marco punch. It resembled blood- no, it appeared  _exactly_  like blood. Every detail was the same, from the color to the consistency of the drink.

Anxiously, Marco pointed to the drink and asked, "Is this...?"

Tom scoffed. "Don't worry. We only drink blood from bats and insects down here."

Marco's eyes were as wide as saucers. He stared down at his red solo cup in horror.

"B-But! This is totally one hundred percent vegan. So uh- you're fine."

Marco relaxed but scrunched his nose in disgust of the punch. Vegan or not vegan, it perfectly resembled blood and that was not something he planned on drinking tonight. "One more thing Tom," Marco said, still staring at the drink.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alcoholic?"

"It's a party," Tom replied. "even if it wasn't in the first place, someone could have easily spiked it. Doesn't matter though, you deserve to loosen up a bit."

Marco handed the drink back to Tom without hesitation. "I'm sorry," he declined. "I'm only 18 years old, Tom. It's illegal where I live."

Tom couldn't help but scoff. "You really haven't grown out of that safe kid phase, have you?"

Marco didn't know what to say. The question irked him, but he forced himself to brush it off. It's just a small comment anyway. Doesn't mean anything at all.

"I don't feel comfortable drinking something that could possibly be spiked, alright? Thank you, but I'll stick to water." Marco regretted the sour tone he had used, Tom didn't deserve it. He was only trying to help Marco have fun.

Tom may not have been as level-headed as Marco, or maybe he genuinely didn't care. Marco knew one thing, how]ever, and that was that he did not plan on getting wasted tonight.

Tom took the red solo cup from Marco, instantly swigging it down as if it were nothing.

When Marco turned back with water in hand, Tom was refilling  _both_  empty cups.

Without any hesitation, Marco swiftly dashed towards the demon, snatching both drinks from his grasp.

"Dude! What are you doing?"

Tom inhaled sharply as he sent an ice cold glare Marco's way.

"I'm getting a drink!" He exclaimed. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"That could be dangerous for you!" Marco argued back.

"Are you kidding me, Marco? It's a drink. I-I'm fine!" He let out a thundering belch, only to take yet another swig of the punch.

"You're fine?"

"Yes," Tom repeated. " _I'm fine._ "

There was no point in bickering any further. At this rate, there was nothing Marco could do to stop his friend from drinking his addictive punch. After about five more cup fulls of punch, Tom seemed to finally be satisfied.

"Alright... I feel  _way_  better _now_ , Diaz!"

Marco swallowed hard. He was totally drunk.

"You sure you don't want to sit down for a bit?"

Tom had already been bouncing his head to the rave music that played behind him. He sent a smirk towards Marco, and flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows. Marco could physically feel his cheeks turn scarlet.

The demon stepped closer to Marco, and whispered suggestively, "I have an even better idea,"

As Tom's warm breath hit his ear, Marco could feel electricity buzzing through his entire being. He shifted his gaze, only to find Tom wearing the most beguiling smirk. His arm was stretched out before Marco, it was obvious what he was offering.

A dance.

Hesitantly, Marco took Tom's warm lavender hand only to find it was just as clammy as his own.

Was Tom nervous?

Why on Mewni would he nervous?

Marco removed himself from the grip of Tom's hand before wrapping both his arms around Tom's neck, all while Tom held Marco's waist.

Tom had pulled Marco's body close at first. Reluctantly, Marco moved slightly backward.

The demon scoffed. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Diaz?"

Marco didn't need to look in a mirror to know his cheeks were burning a bright scarlet.

"N-No! Why would I- no. N-No, I am not... uneasy. O-or um, uncomfortable."

Tom spun Marco, then pulled him downwards into a dip leaving the poor brunette dizzy.

The bittersweet ruby eyes Marco had fallen in love with were like flaming daggers.

His voice was thick and husky as he whispered, "Say it."

Marco furrowed his brow, his lip quivering. "Wh-What?"

"Say it!" Tom exclaimed.

"Say what?"

"SAY YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Tom spat back, fire literally in his eyes. Instantly, he dropped Marco to the floor. A booming thud echoed across the ballroom, and all eyes were on both Marco and Tom.

Marco was frozen. He didn't know what to do, nor say. The love he had for Tom turned to loss faster than he could say, "I love you."

It was safe to say Marco's head throbbed like hell, but even more, his heart was shattered. Tom was just standing there, watching as Marco broke down in tears. The tears were warm, filled with rage, yet also dejection. They were much like a hurricane, the mad kind, that Marco ultimately had no control over.

Marco remained frozen, his mind not working, the words not leaving his lips.

After some time, Tom let out yet another scoff. Tears burned at corners of his eyes as he muttered, "Right. That's what I fucking thought."

He stormed off, flames trailing after him.

Marco had no idea what was going through his mind, but the first thing he did was  _run_. He sprinted after Tom, his legs moving uncontrollably at full speed. His breaths were quick and unsteady, but Marco wasn't much of a runner anyway. He mindlessly followed the trail of flames as adrenaline ran through his veins.

That is until he came face to face with Tom's father- Dave.

"I'm going to ask you to please stay away from my son."

The man's voice wasn't orderly, but thick and full of fear.

Still, there was no arguing with him. Marco had no choice but to tell a small white lie.

"Oh- n-no, sir. I believe you're misunderstood because, uh, Tom is completely and utterly wasted. I was just about to walk him back to his room."

"Is that so?"  


Marco avoided Dave's eyes as he smiled and nodded.

The man let out a long relieving sigh. "Alrighty then! My son sure needs to control himself at parties, doesn't he? My bad, please, be on your way."

Marco couldn't be more thankful that Tom had the most gullible dad in the galaxy.

Marco continued running after the trail of fire, which led to the underneath of the castle's main staircase. Tom sat in the corner, along with several other red solo cups full of punch. How the cups had gotten there, Marco had no idea.

"H-Hey," Marco began gently, scooting closer to Tom.

The demon responded with absolute silence, so, Marco continued.

"I um... I am really sorry about how I acted earlier. You were not making me uncomfortable, at all. Actually, um, it was something else that was making me uncomfortable."

Tom removed his eyes from the ground, his ruby orbs now meeting Marco's.

"Okay, fine. It was _someone._ "

"Star."

"What?"

"It was Star," Tom stated flatly, his eyes lifeless and devoid of emotion.

"N-No, she's with Jackie."

"Someone was on my mind too," Tom admitted.

Marco really didn't know how to respond to that. It was almost hilarious- yet still torturous, how oblivious Tom had been to Marco's feelings. An awkward "Oh, I see." was all that left Marco's lips.

"He's really dumb... and cute." Tom continued. "Kinda hot. But like I said, he's too dumb to even realize it."

"He must be... really great."

Fantastic. Now Tom was deeply infatuated with some other boy that Marco had probably never even met before.

Still, Marco smiled through the heartache. There was nothing else he could do. If he couldn't be with Tom, then he could at least make him happy and second best is always better than nothing.

"He has such a cute laugh and stinks but also smells like roses and sunshine in a way."

Marco wanted to tell Tom that sunshine didn't have a scent, but he held back. Besides, Tom was wasted. It was inevitable that most things he said weren't going to make sense.

"How long have you liked him?"

"Long time."

"Is he a demon you met here in the underworld?"

Tom scoffed, reaching for yet another sip of punch. "Of course I didn't. He's different."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Bloody hell, Marco! It's you!" Tom roared at the top of his lungs. Without hesitation, he launched the cup of punch towards Marco. It splattered all over his face and suit, leaving the teen stunned and drenched.

Despite the stains from the unknown liquid, his mouth had gone absolutely dry.

He sputtered back, "W-Wait, what? Me?"

"Yes, of course, you! You fucking dense idiot!"

It was then that realization dawned on Marco. The awkward small talk, the anger, the deep longing for a dance with Marco. Had it all been because he was in love with Marco?

Of course not. Marco had to remind himself, Tom was wasted. Nothing he said could be true, but-

"A-Are you sure? You love me?"

He just had to make sure.

"I am deeply in love with Marco Ubaldo Diaz, yes." It was dark underneath the stairs, but Marco could easily feel Tom's stare. "You're warm, can I lay on you?"

"U-Um... yes?"

That statement alone confirmed just how many drinks Tom had had that night.

Marco felt his body freeze up as Tom lay down, his head in Marco's lap.

"Do  _you_  love me?" Tom wondered, his voice weak.

Tom wouldn't remember this, right? Marco wasn't quite sure, he'd never been drunk before.

Nevertheless, he took that chance.

"Yes. For a long time."

* * *

 

Tom woke up, only to find himself in his chambers. How had he gotten here? What even happened last night?

His head throbbed, and for some reason, his mouth was dry, quenching for thirst.

The door creaked open, and a familiar handsome teen's head popped out of the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good."

Marco expected Tom to say something, but when no response was said he continued, "Mind if I come in?"

The demon cleared his throat and replied, "No, not at all. Please come in."

Tom's heart sped up as Marco stepped in. He clutched a tray that held a glass full of water, and pills.

"For your hangover," He explained, handing the water to Tom.

That's when he realized-

"Um, Marco, what happened last night?"

An evil-like smirk crept up Marco's lips. He knew something Tom didn't know.

"I bumped into you, we talked, you drank this blood-like punch. Then we danced and you threw me to the floor and got really angry. After that, we talked underneath the stairs and that's it, really."

"That's it?"

"Oh, yeah. What, do you remember something else?" Marco teased.

"U-Um... maybe..."

"Well, it happened."

_Shit._

"Th-The confession?"

"Yep."

Tom went into instant panic mode. Marco knew he had a crush on him, but how could he act so easygoing about it?

Tom sputtered out incoherently, "I-I'm so sorry. If you don't like me the same way that's okay, but-"

"I think there's something else you forgot."

"Wha- huh?"

Marco leaned in, pressing his lips against Tom's cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
